<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the woods by EmmyJoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477173">Into the woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyJoi/pseuds/EmmyJoi'>EmmyJoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, muffin trio - Fandom, sleepybois inc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad snaps, Crying, Death, Dream Needs A Hug, Drowning, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gore, M/M, Multi, Puffy is a mom, Runaway, Swearing, Torture, Violence, dadboyhalo, first fic, forest fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyJoi/pseuds/EmmyJoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They go on a camping trip.<br/>How the hell does it end up with them running away from their nicest friend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay dream/WilburSoot/georgenotfound, Skeppy/Badboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will be updated at least once a week, hopefully more !<br/>
Hope you enjoy this fic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Invite - badboyhalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A forest trip.<br/>To try get away from all the stress from youtube . Bad decided why not rent a cabin in the middle of the forest in Texas to help his friends get rid of stress for a week. </p><p>It was all bad could think about as he scratches rat behind the ear. He was meant to be doing a stream on twitch in an hour, however he was lost thought, thinking about a camping trip his friends might not even agree to go on. It was a bit annoying to him to be honest, but he’d never say it out loud. <br/>He sighs deeply as he continues scratching rat behind the ear most slower as he starts tapping his phone. <br/>He had to decide who to text first. </p><p>Should he text Skeppy first ? Or someone from the dream team? Maybe he should get the easy people out the way first like tubbo and Fundy ? But he still didn’t know until he finally decides that he will just continue thinking about his decision until after he gets rat and himself something to eat. After all he still needed to decide if he himself was ready to step up in the world and stop standing in the background. He shifts his glasses, leaning against his couch pillow with a hum. <br/>This was going to take a long time to decide. </p><p> </p><p>He finally got his senses together and got himself and rat something to eat, him eating some boxed Mac and cheese. Not really caring what he ate for once. <br/>He smiles slightly as he stretches after his long stream, it wasn’t nearing towards 1am, he yawns quietly. Deciding to check who was online. <br/>He sighs slightly in relief when there was only three people online at that moment, the others in his contacts most likely sleeping, editing or doing something else. He scans through the list, debating on who to choose.</p><p> Before clicking on the latest opened contact he has.<br/>He starts to text a message.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Invites- skeppy and a6d</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skeppy sighs. Today wasn’t his day he thought to himself as he leans against his bed. Skeppy basically didn’t have creativity for any pranks that day. He hums to himself as he hears a ding from his phone. He side glances it before realising its from bad. He smiles to himself<br/>
Before his smile falters.</p><p>A trip with everyone.  Including a6d<br/>
He still hasn’t forgiven him about the tweets he has made, so the tension would be high. He sighs<br/>
But before he texts the word ‘no’.<br/>
He thinks about meeting up with bad again, and his smile returns as he types in his answer<br/>
He’ll just deal with the tension</p><p>A6d was feeling the same way about going on a trip with what he used to call his friend<br/>
But in the end, he decides to go. To only see everyone.<br/>
He didn’t care if the tension was high with skeppy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. George and sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don’t know why but I keep on thinking of dream singing burn because George ate the last slice of pizza-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George sighs, rolling his eyes as he listened to Sapnap ramble on and on about nonsense. Dream had already logged off for the night which really disappointed him, but what was he going to say? Absolutely nothing he thought to himself. Almost bitterly. <br/>Sapnap cuts into his thoughts “George are you fucking deaf or what ?” George makes a surprised sound “Hm?” He looks to the monitor, where the two were still logged onto Minecraft. Sapnap s character hitting him.<br/>“I was asking if you have any plans to go on bads trip?” <br/>George thinks for a moment silently.<br/>“It’s alright if you don’t want to go dude it can just be-“ sapnap gets cut off “I’ll go I’ll go..” he says simply. Not sounding bothered.<br/>Silence </p><p>“I’ll get my bag packed ..” he states</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry that I’ve been inactive for a bit! I just. Need this fanfic to be longer each chapter but I’ve been having problems on how to make it longer. I’ve realised I need an editor and co-writer. So if anyone wants to help me message comments</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They go on a trip to get away from YouTube, little do they know that this is somes last trip.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>